


Mini - Spirk in Crochet

by feather_butterfly_myth



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Crafts, Crochet, Other, but can be seen as just friendship is you want, but not really, its only crochet after all, made with spirk in mind, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feather_butterfly_myth/pseuds/feather_butterfly_myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have been - and always shall be - your friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini - Spirk in Crochet

“I have been - and always shall be - your friend.”

 

 

Crocheted Mini Captain Kirk and Commander Spock from Star Trek.

 

I was inspired after watching Into Darkness. Based on the Mini Doctor Who Pattern on Ravelry.


End file.
